List of Episodes of Ben 10 Omniverse
There's a List of Ben 10 Omniverse episodes. Season 1 (2012-2013) #The More Things Change October 1, 2012 #Cosmic Galactic Rising October 8, 2012 #A Jolt from the Past October 15, 2012 #Trouble Helix October 22, 2012 #Have I Got a Deal For You October 29, 2012 #It Was Them November 5, 2012 #So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies! November 12, 2012 #Hot Stretch November 19, 2012 #Speeded Out of the Game November 26, 2012 #Of Predators and Prey December 3, 2012 #Outbreak December 10, 2012 #Many Happy Returns December 17, 2012 #Gone Fishin December 24, 2012 #Blukic and Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's January 7, 2013 #Malefactor January 14, 2013 #Arrested Development January 21, 2013 #Bros In Space January 28, 2013 #Ben Again February 4, 2013 #Store 23 February 11, 2013 #Special Delivery February 18, 2013 Season 2 (2013) #21 Showdown February 25, 2013 #22 Handle With Care of Road Trip March 4, 2013 #23 Tummy Trouble March 11, 2013 #24 Vilgax Must Croak March 18, 2013 #25 While You Were Away March 25, 2013 #26 Generator Heroes United April 1, 2013 #27 The Frogs of War April 8, 2013 #28 Rules of Engagement April 15, 2013 #29 Rad April 22, 2013 #30 Evil's Encore April 29, 2013 #31 Thank God It’s Saturday October 7, 2013 #32 Food Around the Corner October 14, 2013 #33 Oh Mother, Where Art Thou? October 21, 2013 #34 Return to Forever October 28, 2013 #35 Mud is Thicker Than Water November 4, 2013 #36 OTTO Motives November 11, 2013 #37 The Ultimate Heist November 18, 2013 #38 A Fistful of Brains November 25, 2013 #39 For A Few Brains More December 2, 2013 #40 Max's Monster December 9, 2013 Season 3 (2014) #41 Something Zombozo This Way Comes February 17, 2014 #42 Mystery Incorporeal February 24, 2014 #43 Bengeance is Mine! March 3, 2014 #44 An American Benwolf in London March 10, 2014 #45 Animo Crackers March 17, 2014 #46 Rad Monster Party April 14, 2014 #47 Charmed, I'm Sure! April 21, 2014 #48 The Vampire Strikes Back April 28, 2014 #49 Catfight May 5, 2014 #50 Collect This May 12, 2014 #51 And Then There Were None May 19, 2014 #52 And Then There Was Ben June 6, 2014 #53 The Vengers June 13, 2014 #54 Cough It Up! June 20, 2014 #55 The Rooters of All Evil June 27, 2014 #56 Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 July 4, 2014 #57 No Honor Among Bros July 11, 2014 #58 Universe vs. Tennyson July 18, 2014 #59 Power Struggle Aliens July 25, 2014 #60 Weapon XI August 1, 2014 Season 4 (2014) #61 Clyde Five August 8, 2014 #62 Rook Tales August 15, 2014 #63 Charm School August 22, 2014 #64 The Ballad of Mr. Baumann August 29, 2014 #65 Flight at the Museum September 5, 2014 #66 Breakpoint September 12, 2014 #67 The Color of Monkey September 19, 2014 #68 Vreedlemania September 26, 2014 #69 Wild Truth of Heatblast October 3, 2014 #70 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World October 10, 2014 #71 From Hedorium to Eternity October 17, 2014 #72 Stuck on You October 24, 2014 #73 Let's Do the Time War Again! October 29, 2014 #74 Secret of Dos Santos November 7, 2014 #75 Third Time's a Charm November 14, 2014 #76 Final Countdown November 24, 2014 #77 Malgax Attacks November 25, 2014 #78 Most Dangerous Game Show November 27, 2014 #79 The End of an Era November 28, 2014 #80 A New Dawn December 5, 2014